missionimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Julia Meade
|current_status=Alive |born=March 21st, 1974 Norfolk, Virginia |died= |cause_of_death= |age=40 (2014) |hair_color=Brown |eye_color=Blue |ethnicity= |height= |weight= |occupation=Nurse (formerly) |group_affiliations= (ally) Virginia Regional Hospital (formerly) |location=Norfolk, Virginia |marital_status=Married |family=Mr. Meade† (father) Amy Meade (mother) Melissa Meade (sister) Rick Meade (brother) Ethan Hunt (husband) |relationships= |portrayed_by=Michelle Monaghan |created_by=Aboodash56 |first_appearance=Mission: Impossible III |last_appearance= }} Julia Anne Meade is the wife of Ethan Hunt. She didn't know about him working for Impossible Mission Force until after Ethan had to rescue her from getting held hostage by Owen Davian. Later, her death was faked in Croatia, as Ethan found out that they had to be seperated in order to keep her safe. Biography Early Life Julia Anne Meade was born on March 21st, 1974, in Norfolk, Virginia, to Amy Meade and her husband. She was the younger sister of Melissa Meade and the older sister of Rick Meade. When she graduated from high school as the age of 17, she studied nursing in Norfolk State University School of Nursing and became a nurse at the Virginia Regional Hospital, where she worked for five years prior to meeting Ethan Hunt. Courtship with Ethan In 2002, Julia went to a vacation at Lake Wanaka, where she met former Impossible Missions Force agent Ethan Hunt, and fell in love with him while on a "heli-boarding" trip on the lake. Eventually, they started dating and moved to Norfolk, where they were later engaged two years later. Ethan later met Melissa and had a close relationship with her sister as well, often vising her in her house. To keep her from finding out about his work with Impossible Mission Force, he told her, as well as her friends and family that he studies traffic patterns for the Virginia Department of Transportation. Kidnapping and Rescue On May 23rd, 2006, Ethan and Julia married shortly before he set off on a two-day "business trip", actually a search for Owen Davian. Davian eventually kidnapped Julia, and threatened to kill her if Ethan didn't hand over the Rabbit's Foot. Ethan managed to find her in Shanghai, but not before Davian planted an explosive inside Ethan's head. Ethan helped Julia prepare for the arrival of Davian's men by handing her a Beretta 92F gun, and instructing her how to reload and shoot with it. He also informed her that she needed to electrocute him to deactivate the explosive, which she proceeded to do. Rogue agent John Musgrave found the couple before Ethan could regain consciousness, but Julia shot Musgrave to death, then revived Ethan with CPR. When Julia asked Ethan how she ended up in China, he finally confessed to her about his involvement with IMF. He told her that the information was top-secret, but she assured him that he could trust her. Ethan brought her to IMF, where she met the other agents, before taking her on their honeymoon. Honeymoon in Croatia and Seperation In Croatia, Ethan and Julia were both together until Hunt realized that the only way to protect her from IMF's enemies was to fake her death. Agent William Brandt was assigned by Theodore Brassel to watch the family, following Ethan one day as he went for a jog. Brandt assigned two men to watch Julia before he left and after returning, he found them both unconscious and Julia gone. Days later, Brandt was told that what was left of Julia's body had been found. In apparent retaliation for his wife's murder, Hunt killed six Serbian nationalists linked to the crime, and as a result was sent to Rankow Prison. In reality, the IMF invented this cover to allow Hunt to infiltrate the prison, in the hope of gaining information in regards to a terrorist named Cobalt. Julia, now safe, was kept a secret by Ethan, who had to keep his distance from her, as he didn't want to lose her like he lost his former girlfriend Nyah Nordoff-Hall. Under Ethan's Protection Four years later, when Ethan and his team visited Seattle after defeating Cobalt, Ethan absolved Brandt of guilt for Julia's death by assuring him that she did not actually get killed in Croatia. This made Brandt the only other IMF agent aware of the complete details of Julia's survival. (According to Benji Dunn, some of the agents had received word that Julia still lives, but hers and Ethan's marriage fell through). Shortly after Brandt left Ethan to sit alone, Julia caught Ethan's attention from across the bay. Ethan and Julia glanced at each other, until Julia went to meet some friends at a nearby restaurant. By 2014, during the Rogue Nation Incident, Julia was still under protection by the IMF, as stated by Theodore Brassel. Even in their seperation, Ethan still thinks about Julia and had a picture of her during his time as fugitive of the CIA. This was the reason why he refused Ilsa Faust's offer to come with her and run together. Appearances *Mission: Impossible III Category:Aboodash56's Mission: Impossible Category:Mission: Impossible Characters Category:Protagonists